


Who Knew Michael Was a Falsetto?

by Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie



Series: (CY)BMJ [3]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Adult Language, BTW DON'T DO THAT CASUALLY??, DEH cast make brief cameos, F/F, Fluff, Hamilton References, Illness, M/M, Musical References, Play Rehersal, Pretty much all fluff, The Sound of Music References, Wicked References, actually no references to the play falsettos?, but not until they get a stable friendship foundation, comedic misgendering, fake infidelity, group chats, i rated it T just in case, press f to pay respects, sorry - Freeform, treebros for life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:38:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie/pseuds/Hope_Floats_With_a_Floatie
Summary: “Since our performance of Midsummer’s Night Dream, people only associate the drama club with drug use. Mr. Reyes has already managed to convince the administration that no drugs were actually taken, but the club won’t survive if we don’t get more members.”“So we’ve gotta sing to a buncha freshman to make them want to join the club? Girl, you’re killing me here."Christine rallies the SQUIP Squad to keep the drama club alive. Despite her best efforts, things just keep getting in the way. Will the group come together to tell Rich to stop joking around so much? Will Jake be able to perform in multiple duets without losing his voice? Why are Dear Evan Hansen characters tagged in here? Find out the answers to these questions and more in "Who Knew Michael Was a Falsetto?".(You don't need to read the predecessor to this work to understand it, but I would suggest you give it a read so you can have better context to why the relationships are the way they are in this fic)





	Who Knew Michael Was a Falsetto?

“Rich! Pay attention!”

 

_**Thwak!** _

 

“Ouch!” Rich grabbed the back of his head. He had just been smacked with a large stack of papers held by none other than Christine Canigula. “I am paying attention! Shit…” he grumbled, looking up at her. Her hands were on her hips, the stack of stapled papers in her right hand gripped tight.

 

“Okay, then tell me which songs you’ll be singing for the recruitment.” She demanded, frustration clear. He straightened his graphic tee with a huff, trying to remember what roles Christine had assigned him.

 

“Uhh that one Hamilton song with you and Brooke and Chloe,” he began counting on his fingers. “Loathing from Wicked. Horton’s part in Notice Me Horton, but Jeremy should do that part. Oh, and I Don’t Dance.” He finished with a grin. Christine looked like she wanted to hit him again.

 

“If you didn’t want to do Notice Me Horton, you should have told me instead of just grumbling under your breath.” She snapped, continuing to pace around the lunch table. Rich looked over at Jake, pout returning to his face. Jake was keeping his eyes on Christine while wrapping an arm around Rich’s shoulders. Rich leaned against him, still wishing he could talk to Jake without getting another hit from Christine.

 

“I know that this already kind of taxing, but this is necessary.” She said to the table at large. “Since our performance of Midsummer’s Night Dream, people only associate the drama club with drug use.” Jeremy looked down at the table in guilt. Rich saw Michael squeeze his hand in reassurance. “Mr. Reyes has already managed to convince the administration that no drugs were actually taken, but the club won’t survive if we don’t get more members.”

 

“So we’ve gotta sing to a buncha freshman to make them want to join the club?” Chloe droned, looking at her eye makeup close up with her compact. “Girl, you’re killing me here. This isn’t a musical: this is seriously gonna drive any cool people away.”

 

“Chlo, we don’t need cool people. We need talent.” Christine insisted. “Besides, you were the one who wanted to be back on the stage.” She tutted, setting the large packet down. Brooke squeezed Chloe’s hand. “You don’t have to be in any big songs if you want to, but it would be nice to have another Alto.”

 

“Are you sure about all of the songs we’re doing?” Jeremy asked, reaching across the table and grabbing the packet. “We don’t need twenty-one songs.” Jeremy’s eyes widened as he flipped through the packets. “That’s actually…”

 

“Way too much.” Michael finished, looking up at Christine. “You seriously are putting yourself through too much just for one pitch.” He insisted earnestly. Christine gave a light half-laugh, adjusting her headband.

 

“It’s not one pitch. We’re doing it for the graduating middle schoolers and sophomores too.” She corrected in a tone that would be cheerful if it was not clearly forced to be so. The rest of the table shared looks with each other, understanding that Christine had long since jumped off the deep end.

 

“Christine, how much sleep have you had?” Brooke asked slowly, looking her over. Christine pursed her lips, eyes darting around the table. “Christie,” Brooke shook her head, tutting softly. “I know this is important, but don’t make this the end of the world, okay? Why don’t you work with the guys and Jenna on the set list and just narrow it down a little.” She suggested gently. Christine sighed, sitting down with a thump.

 

“You’re awesome, Christine.” Jeremy leaned across the table, patting her hand. She smiled shyly. “And the drama club next year is going to be amazing because you’re part of it. When it comes to recruiting people… I think that the best people who could come to this club are the people who know you and think you’re cool.” He returned her shy smile with one of his own, heat rising to his cheeks.

 

“Oh my gosh, stop cheating on me, Jeremy.” Michael whined sarcastically, pinching one of his red cheeks. Jeremy spluttered, turning even redder. “Seriously, she’s nabbing my best friend status. I mean, I know I’m already your boyfriend, but best friend is something I’m still not giving up.” Michael winked.

 

“Why are you here anyways, Michael?” Christine asked, twirling her hair through her fingers. “You’re not part of the drama club and I don’t think you even have a free period right now.” She pointed out. Michael let go of Jeremy’s cheek, still having an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He met her eyes behind the light glare off of his glasses.

 

“I’m the gym coach’s dealer.” He stated seriously. The table was silent for a few moments, waiting for Michael to crack and say it was a joke. The moments stretched into little over a minute, where it was promptly broken by Rich.

 

“My man!” He leaned over, clapping him on the back. Michael burst into laughter, rocking in his chair. “Entrepreneur, genius, bit gassy on the weekends, thicc as-”

 

“I was kidding! Holy shit, Rich, calm your twink ass down!” Michael pushed his hands away with a wide smile on his face. Michael’s laughter proved infectious enough to get the whole table to fall into giggles. Rich had fruitlessly attempted to resist joining in, but hearing Jake chuckle all low and sweet was enough to make him crack up as well.

 

“Alright. I’ll meet up with Jer and Jake during English class and we’ll work on finding the best songs.” Christine directed once her own giggle fit was over. The team sobered up quickly. “Brooke, Chlo, Jenna? I’ll meet up with you guys in gym and we can start thinking about choreography.”

 

“What about me and Rich?” Michael piped up, wiping what very well could have been a tear from his eye. “I mean, I bring AV to the table and Rich is… Rich.”

 

“Rich is going to be in some of the numbers anyways.” Christine waved away the concern. “He can practice with me or Mr. Reyes after school. I can check in with you Wednesday so I can make sure you’re ready for the show Friday.”

 

“That’s gotta be short, though. Still got your appointment.” Rich winked, briefly sticking his tongue out. Christine rolled her eyes, a blush touching her cheeks regardless.

 

“Appointment?” Jake glanced between them in confusion.

 

“Oh, it’s nothing serious.” Rich grinned wickedly. Christine pursed her lips, sighing heavily through her nose. Jeremy, Jake, and Michael looked over at him with a mixture of concern and morbid curiosity. “I’ll tell you guys about it later.” He winked. Christine groaned.

 

“Don’t say it like that. It sounds weirdly sexual coming out of your mouth.” She rolled her eyes, gathering her supplies after a glance at the clock. “He’s setting me up on a blind date but he wants to be there to, quote unquote dork watch.” She shot him a glare. Rich held up his hands, his shit eating grin still on his face.

 

“Now, now. I’m also there to make sure he stays a gentleman.” He assured unconvincingly. Christine huffed, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Rich turned to Jake, a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Hey, did you know that dork also means whale di-”

 

The bell rang loudly, blissfully stopping him before he completely vocalized the thought. Jake still kissed his cheek before heading out, going towards his gym class. Rich smiled to himself, rubbing the back of his neck before heading out to his Chemistry course. He knew this recruitment would go smoothly with Christine heading the project and Jeremy supporting. Even though they weren’t a power couple anymore, they were certainly a power team. Jeremy’s confidence post-Play had really made him stand out as a leader, yet he always used that influence to support other people’s ideas. Truly, he was the second coolest guy in their class.

 

He walked down the hall, texting Jared that he and Christine would meet him and his friend at Denny’s. Evan seemed to be a nice guy and almost dorkier than Jeremy: so basically, the perfect match for Christine. Also, from some of the pictures that he had seen on Jared’s Insta, Evan was buff under those basic polos and khakis. Part of him wanted Jared to call Queer Eye on him so that they could make him presentable for the date, but the time frame was definitely too short.

 

He swung into the classroom, finding his seat and plopping down. He could feel his phone buzzing in his pocket as Jared responded to his text. He figured he would check it later, figuring it was some sort of snarky reply. Jared Kleinman was an asshole, but he was sort of funny. It was a nice change of pace from all the goody-two shoes that now dominated his school.

* * *

  _Wednesday_

* * *

 

“In the greatest city in the world!” Brooke and Chloe sang in harmony before posing. Christine got up, cheering from her seat. Brooke giggled, bowing. Chloe flipped her hair, looking down at Christine.

 

“Okay, but you really should practice with us.” Chloe tapped her foot with her usual impatience. “Three part harmonies need practice.” She huffed. Brooke grinned, linking hands with Chloe and swinging their arms.

 

“I thought you didn’t care about play rehearsal?” Brooke cooed teasingly. Chloe scoffed, rolling her eyes. Christine laughed, getting up from her seat and joining them onstage.

 

“Yeah, well, I want freshman to think I’m cooler than everyone else in this club.” Chloe grumbled, giving her girlfriend’s hand a squeeze. “If you got it, flaunt it or whatever.”

 

“You actually watched The Producers?” Christine asked, beaming with happiness. Chloe flipped her off, her cheeks clearly flushed. Christine and Brooke giggled more at the action, getting back into position. “O- okay, Jenna, from the beginning!” Christine called, walking to her blue x on the stage.

 

“Jake!” Jenna called when the music started. Jake strutted onto the stage, trying his best to give off the fuckboy persona that Rich had channelled effortlessly when he had attempted performing the role. Unfortunately, Rich could not keep from breaking out in laughter whenever Chloe started her verse. Jake had a close enough voice to what they were aiming for, so they had him doing the role. Additionally, he was wonderful at rolling with the punches and had the lines down incredibly well. The only problem was he was almost too charming: not exactly getting off the light douchebaggery Burr’s character had.

 

“Chloe! Stop making eyes at my man!” Rich called from backstage when Jake approached Chloe for the verse before Angelica’s. Michael’s crows of laughter could be heard from the AV booth in the back of the theater. Chloe’s eyes narrowed, her glare mostly directed at Rich as she started her verse.

 

Jeremy was sitting next to Jenna, filming the practice on his phone for Christine to review afterwards to look for mistakes to fix. His ears perked up when he heard a fourth voice singing along to ‘we hold these truths to be self-evident’. He glanced over, seeing that Jenna was singing quietly along to the song. She stopped when she saw Jeremy looking at her, instantly avoiding eye contact with him. He dutifully looked back to his phone, hiding a smile when he heard Jenna sing along again. He figured he would bring up Jenna singing to Christine later.

 

“Brooke! A little closer!” Michael called over the audio system. Brooke got closer to the other two, quickly putting her hand over her eyes. “Lights too bright?” He added, turning them down. Brooke nodded in appreciation, continuing to sing along. Michael wrote on a sticky note with one hand, continuing to work with changing light color in accordance with the energy of the song. He was rather glad that this was the only song he had to do major work on.

 

“In the greatest city in the world!” The three girls closed the song together. There was scattered applause from the five other people in the room.

 

“Okay, good job all around.” Michael hummed into the microphone in the booth, his voice crackling briefly over the loudspeaker. “Only one complaint: Rich, everyone on the left wing of the theater will see you making out with Jake. And if Jake forgets to turn his microphone off again, everyone in the theater will hear you two.”

 

“Shit.” Jake breathed. Rich snickered into his shirt, hugging him regardless. Christine shook her head, a smile still on her face.

 

“Come on. We need to practice Sixteen Going on Seventeen anyways.” She waved him onto the stage. Chloe and Brooke hopped off of the stage and into the stands. Jenna fiddled with her phone, looking for the instrumental version she had downloaded. Jake walked over to Christine, already red-faced. She arched a brow, a grin still on her face.

 

“How much time are we going to have between songs?” He asked quietly, sweeping his hand through his hair. “I know- Rich- but, still…” he sighed. “I’m doing a duet, then singing background for two songs, then this...” Christine reached up, hugging him gently. Jake hugged her back, resting his forehead on the top of her head.

 

“We can drop some of the background ones, but I want you in this because you’re really great at it.” She promised, looking up at him. “And even though we broke up, you and Jeremy really made play rehearsal so much better for me.” She confessed quietly. Jake squeezed her gently, nuzzling his nose into her silky hair. She laughed quietly, closing her eyes. The opening note of the song rang out. Jake smiled, spinning her away from him. Christine’s face lit up, the thrill of performing running through her veins. Everything about this was going to be wonderful.

* * *

_Thursday_

* * *

 

 **plr(4)2(0):** anyone see Christine in class today?

 **Pink:** No

 **Berry** : huh, I swear I did.

 **Brosexual:** can someone change my name back??

 **Brosexual** : but also no

 **moneymoves:** Mike, change his name

_plr(4)2(0) changed Brosexual to DillPicc_

**DillPicc:** what does that even mena??

 **Plr(4)2(0):** best pun I can make out of Dillinger

 **DillPicc:** *mean

 **Boyf:** has anyone tried texting her?

 **xoxo:** this groupchat includes her, so she has to respond eventually

 **xoxo:** btw, how’d her date with that mystery boy go

 **moneymoves:** p good

 **moneymoves:** until his boyfriend showed up

 **plr(4)2(0):** f

 **Boyf:** f

 **DillPicc:** rip

 **Berry:** :(

 **xoxo:** f

 **Pink:** lol, rip

 **moneymoves:** yea yea, I shoulda known

 **moneymoves:** but still, Ev shared a smoothie with her

 **xoxo:** you had nothing to do with that?

 **moneymoves:** nes

 **moneymoves:** *yo

 **Boyf:** f

 **moneymoves:** sftu

 **plr(4)2(0):** asfdkjasdf

 **Pink:** omg this is great

 **Pink:** tell us in lunch

 **& peggy: **hey guys

 **Berry:** Christine!!

 **& peggy:** my throat felt really sore this morning, so I figured I would stay home

 **plr(4)2(0):** f

 **& peggy: **anyways, Evan told me that Connor and him are just friends

 **Pink:** mmhm

 **& peggy: **they check in on each other to keep each other from committing suicide

 **Pink:** shit

 **DillPicc:** wow

 **& peggy: **yeah

 **Boyf:** anyways, I hope you feel better soon Christine

 **& peggy:** thanks. Anyways, you guys should probably focus on class

 **Berry:** Rich just got his phone snatched by a teacher

 **plr(4)2(0):** f

* * *

_Friday_

* * *

 

“I hate you so much, Richard Goranski.” Christine rasped through her allergy mask, grabbing him by his collar and lifting him about a quarter of an inch off the floor. Rich put on a show of struggling despite how easy it would be for him to get out of the position he was currently in.

 

“What did I do wrong?” He whined, trying not to smile at how cute Christine’s face looked scrunched up. “It’s not my fault that you have a sore throat.”

 

“You goaded me into sharing a drink with Evan! You should have told me he was recovering from strep!” She shook him, the pain of speaking evident. Her audible voice was almost too soft and muffled to hear, but Rich could understand her.

 

“I didn’t know, I promise.” He cupped his hand over his nose and mouth in a vain attempt to keep himself from getting infected. “But I’m sorry, Chrissy.”

 

“You better be!” She let go of him, eyes narrowed. “The recruitment show is today, and I don’t have a voice!” She began pacing, pivoting with a dramatic spin after her third step. Rich smoothed his shirt down, grimacing. Jake walked over to them, putting a hand on Rich’s shoulder.

 

“Everything okay?” He asked, looking with concern between the two people he cared deeply for. Christine turned to him, attempting to make a sound but only a rasp coming out.

 

“She lost her voice.” Rich explained, looking up at his tall boyfriend. “Probably has strep, but she still came to school today because-”

 

“Show must go on.” She managed before beginning a rough coughing fit. She doubled over in pain, covering her mask with her hand. Jake put a hand on her back, soothing her as best as he could.

 

“It will, but you’re way too sick to perform. You need to go to the nurse.” Jake insisted, helping her to a bench. “Rich, get back to class and tell everyone what happened. We’re going to need substitutes.” He commanded, keeping most of his attention on Christine. Rich almost objected, but decided against it, heading back to his class.

 

“This is going to be such a shit show.” He sighed.

* * *

 

Christine watched in apprehension in the AV booth, her knee bouncing up and down. Michael put a hand on her knee, giving her a small smile. She looked over at him curiously, raising an eyebrow.

 

“You know they’ll do fine.” Michael whispered, giving her a smile before turning back to the lighting panel. Jeremy had already switched the colors to the ones necessary to the number. She sighed, nodding before casting her gaze back to the stage. She knew Brooke and Chloe would nail their parts in The Schuyler Sisters, she was rather nervous about Jenna. Jenna was taking over the part Christine had given herself: Eliza. If she failed the second chorus, pretty much the entire song would fall no matter how well Chloe pulled off Angelica’s part. There was also the matter of Rich tapping back in instead of Jake even though Rich-

 

“Christine, calm down.” Michael’s voice pulled her out of her thoughts. “Jenna’s a damn good singer anyways. Jeremy kind of wanted her singing in this one anyways.” He added,

 

“You guys got all of the songs covered?” She whispered under the mask. Michael nodded, pulling out the final list they had made. She looked though, seeing that her name had been crossed out and replaced with different girls’ names (mostly Jenna, but some Brooke). She almost let out a sigh of relief before tensing up more. “Michael. Michael.” She grabbed his arm. “Michael you don’t have anyone down for Sixteen Going on Sev-” she wheezed. Michael rubbed her back.

 

“Deep breaths, deep breaths…” he said soothingly. By the grip on his arm that felt like her fingers were pinching his bone, that exercise was not working. “I just forgot to write it-”

 

“Michael, it’s up next!” She hissed. Michael turned to his boyfriend. Jeremy gave him a little nod, swapping places with Michael. “Mich-” she attempted before falling into a coughing fit. Jeremy leaned away until she had stopped.

 

“It’s going to be okay,” Jeremy promised, making eye contact with her. “Don’t hurt your throat more than it’s already…” he tried. She nodded reluctantly, touching her neck. The song ended with a bang. Christine looked back at the stage, her eyes wide with fear. Jeremy looked at the stage as well, feeling anxiety raise the hairs on the back of his neck. He had no idea what Michael’s plan was: were they were going to skip it or was he having Jenna sing? He himself had completely forgotten about the number, so it was by all means an unpleasant surprise. Michael slammed his hand against the table, making both nervous wrecks turn to him.

 

“Christine, I need your skirt.”

* * *

 

“Oh! Oh! I have a question!” An eighth grade girl waved her hand from her seat. Jenna smiled, pointing to her and nodding. The girl stood up, seemingly vibrating in excitement at being chosen. “D- do you only accept people with awesome voices? I love plays and stuff, but I can’t sing as good as you.”

 

“Well, it takes awhile to sing like me,” Jenna shrugged. “Our teacher, Mr. Reyes, actually became my coach so I could sing like this. But if you don’t want to sing, that’s okay. Our last play was actually not a musical and was all speaking roles.” She explained. She held back a laugh when she heard multiple sighs of relief. Brooke saw a shy hand near the back of the group. She pointing to him, joining Jenna on her seat.

 

“U- uh-” the kid stood, their anxiety evident. “D- do- how do you-” they swallowed hard, eyes darting around the group, their faces turning redder and redder. “Nevermind.” They said quickly, sitting down. Brooke smiled sadly, looking over the group again.

 

“Well, if we’ve answered all your questions,” Jenna stood back up. “We’re going to go onto our next performance for you guys.” She and Brooke quickly scanned the crowd before waving goodbye. Both of them ducked behind the curtian, seeing that Rich and Chloe had already set up the benches and terrace for Sixteen Going on Seventeen.

 

“We’re still doing that number?” Jenna whispered to Rich. Rich shrugged, scratching at his scalp. “I thought since Christine was out and he didn’t ask me or Brooke?” She looked around, seeing Jake was already in place behind the bench.

 

“Michael said we were doing it anyways.” Rich shrugged, walking back to the chords. Jenna followed, furrowing her brows. This was worrisome: if Michael screwed this up, then everyone would be put through Christine’s special hell. Still…

 

Brooke gasped, barely covering her mouth in time. Jenna turned around, looking for what shocked her. When she saw the presence, she covered her mouth as well, barely hiding the smile that almost split her face.

 

_Dear lord, this was going to be amazing._

* * *

 

The curtain opened, revealing to the audience Jake Dillinger in a suit jacket and Michael Mell in a skirt. Of course- Jeremy thought to himself with a smile- of course the rest of his outfit was exactly the same. Of course he was still wearing his hoodie and because of the length of his skirt, his rainbow weed socks stood out against his dark hairy legs. And of course he totally rocked it. The spotlight focused on the two performers.

 

“Well why can’t I stay at the party?” Michael whined, crossing his arms. Jake sighed, running his fingers through his dark locks.

 

“It’s too dangerous for you in there,” Jake insisted, a concerned look on his face. “I mean look at you, you’re just a baby.” He gestured to Michael. A few giggles came from the audience, multiplying when Michael stood up defiantly with a huff.

 

“I’m not a baby,” he insisted, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m eighteen.” He beamed, swaying a little. Jake rolled his eyes, briefly cracking a grin when he pulled Michael down to sit on the bench.

 

“You’re sixteen.” Jake reminded sternly, putting a hand on his shoulder. Michael pouted, looking down at his knees.

 

“Nearly seventeen.” Michael defended meekly. Jake stood, keeping his hand on Michael’s shoulder. Jeremy leaned over, starting the music. A few gasps came from some of the kids: clearly they knew what was going to happen next.

 

“You wait, little girl,” Jake sang, closing his eyes. His baritone voice swelled through the small theater, silencing some of the students. “On an empty stage, for fate to turn the light on.” Jeremy hit his cue, changing the color of the light from white to a pale blue. Jake took a few steps away from the bench, resisting a smile.

 

“Your life, little girl-” Jake began again.

 

“Boy.” Michael corrected with a smirk, the giggles from the audience making his smile widen.

 

“Sure.” Jake waved his hand, making the kids laugh more. “Is an empty page,” he continued, turning his head to look at Michael. “That men will want to write on.” Michael stood up from the bench, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“To write on.” He echoed in a true falsetto. Christine’s eyes widened, her mouth opening with shock under her mask. Jake’s face briefly showed his shock at the musicality of the noise coming from the mouth of the stoner. He managed to recover, a faint smile on his face as he continued to deliver his lines.

 

“You are sixteen going on seventeen,” he sang, striding towards him. “Baby, it’s time to think.” He continued singing his verse, oscillating between gentle touches- such as stroking Michael’s arms- and rough- shoving Michael back onto the bench. He paced around him, gesturing to the audience when he sang about the men who would fall for him.

 

Jeremy bit his lip, trying to focus on his tasks instead of dealing with the competing surges of pride and jealousy in his stomach. He was glad that Michael was having his turn in the spotlight and was showing off a side people rarely got to see from him; yet there was still jealousy with the fact that Jake was the one performing with him. Michael was doing an excellent job of feigning the love struck puppy fawning over the strong man and it was… weird? He knew it was acting, but a nagging part of his brain was wondering if the acting came from a real emotion.

 

“You need someone-” Jake crossed the stage swiftly back towards Michael. “Older and wiser,” he bent down slightly, tilting Michael’s chin up with two fingers. “Telling you what to do.” Jake crooned, a small friendly smile on his lips. Michael leaned into the touch, a wide grin spreading across his face. Jake pulled his hand away, folding his arms behind his back and swiftly turning to face the audience. “I am seventeen- going on eighteen-” he unfolded his arms, brushing his shirt off with the beat. “I’ll take care of you.” He trilled before sitting down on the bench. As soon as his cheeks hit the seat, Michael sprung up from the bench.

 

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Michael chirped in an almost uncanny Christine impersonation. Chloe clamped a hand over Rich’s mouth, keeping him from cackling. Michael skipped center stage, clasping his hands in front of him.

 

“I am sixteen- going on seventeen-” he waggled his finger at the audience. “I know that I’m naive.” He crooned, executing a round de jambe. He smiled cheekily, taking a few hop-like side steps as he continued his verse. “Fellows I meet may tell me I’m sweet,” he shot a wink at the AV booth. “And willingly I’ll believe.” He twirled with a giggle. He stepped nimbly back towards the bench, making eye contact with Jake.

 

“I am sixteen, going on seventeen,” he continued, cupping his round face. “Innocent as a rose.” He crooned, wiggling his hips to sway his skirt. The kids burst into giggles again. He winked at the crowd, smiling wickedly. “Bachelor dandies, drinkers of brandies,” he sang, skipping towards Jake. “What do I know of those?” He asked, spreading his arms out and hopping to a stop in front of Jake. Jake stood, fixing him with a curious look. Michael smiled, stepping up onto the bench.

 

“Totally unprepared am I, to face a world of men.” Michael warbled, walking along the bench. “Timid, and shy-” he gave a little gasp as he felt the bench tremble under them. “-and scared am I of things beyond my kin.” He sang, stepping backwards on the bench. Jake followed his movements from the ground, brows knit together in worry. Michael feigned a loss of balance, letting out a brief yelp before Jake caught him in his arms.

 

“I need someone,” Michael continued singing with a slight tremble in his voice. “Older and wiser,” he added, wrapping his arms around Jake’s neck. “Telling me what to do,” he trilled, eyes sparkling with mischief. Jake chuckled softly, setting Michael’s feet back onto the stage. “You are seventeen-” Michael chirped, tapping the tip of Jake’s nose. “Going on eighteen,” He spun around so his back was against Jake’s chest. Jake took the hint, holding Michael’s hands in his own. “I’ll depend on you.” He sang sweetly, swaying with Jake. Jake chuckled, spinning Michael out of his arms. Michael let go of his hands, putting his own on Jake’s shoulders as Jake put his hands just above Michael’s hips.

 

The two began a sweet quickstep dance across the stage during the playful instrumental portion of the song. Rich was holding onto Chloe’s arm with a vice grip, trying not to scream as he watched his boyfriend dance so fluidly with his “ex”. It was as close to one of his deepest fantasies that he would ever see in real life. He knew Jenna was filming all of this and knew that in less than an hour, he would be begging her to send it to him. He never got to hear Michael’s singing voice and was just as surprised as everyone else when he began singing. It was amazing to hear and even better to watch him and Jake bounce off of each other with such ease.

 

Jeremy tensed in his booth, seeing that the more dramatic climax of the instrumental was approaching where an impressive dance move was expected. He watched Michael lean in to Jake’s ear, whispering something not caught by the microphone.

 

“Oh my god, Michael no.” Jeremy whispered, his eye twitching slightly. “No, don’t have him lift you- you’re wearing boxers…!” His voice squeaked with strain. Yet, Michael could not hear him from the booth. Michael stepped up onto the bench, smiling down at Jake. Jake grinned back, letting Michael fall forward and catching his stomach, lifting him a la Johnny and Baby in Dirty Dancing. They spun a quarter before Jake slowly lowered him, holding him close to his chest as he spun them around. Once Michael’s feet brushed with the floor, Jake let him go, letting Michael spin himself towards stage left. Jake spun towards stage right, an almost goofy smile on his face as he did so.

 

The music paused, cuing the performers to do the same. They turned back towards each other, taking quick apprehensive steps steps towards each other before the music took another pause. They circled each other, Michael’s face already a ruddy red. They stopped again when the music paused, now in the places the other was previously. Jake and Michael slowly strode towards each other again, pausing for a moment before Jake gently took one of Michael’s hands in his own. He placed his other with incredible tenderness on Michael’s hip, Michael reciprocating with placing a hand on Jake’s shoulder.

 

Michael almost stepped on Jake’s feet as the athlete attempted to lead him in a waltz. His face burned when he heard Jake chuckle, especially when Jake’s forehead almost touched Michael’s. Michael knew that this was part of the plan he had concocted at the last second, but he had not anticipated his heart pounding so hard against his sternum or whatever bone was keeping it from jumping out of his chest. Jake stopped moving, looking into Michael’s eyes. Michael bit the inside of his lip, taking a breath through his nose before giving a small nod. Jake’s face split into a grin as he swooped down, crashing their lips together. The music swelled as they kissed, Michael’s hands fluttering in the air in surprise. Jake pulled away, running towards stage right to his own boyfriend. Michael was left standing center stage in mock shock. He ended up bursting into laughter, spinning back towards the audience and cheering.

 

Rich pulled the curtain closed, shocked and heartened to hear the amount of applause from the audience. Jake was still hugging him tightly from behind, peppering kisses along his neck and cheeks.

 

“Babe, are you mad at me?” Jake whispered, kissing the corner of his mouth. Rich laughed, turning around in his arms.

 

“Why would I be mad, bro?” Rich stood on his tiptoes, pecking his lips. “That was a fuckin’ rockin’ performance.” He winked, smiling from ear to ear. “I mean, I wish I knew about it beforehand…” he hemmed and hawed teasingly. Jake smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Can’t imagine how Jeremy’s feeling right now.”

* * *

 

“Jeremy!” Michael burst into the AV Booth, red-faced and breathless. He hoped to catch Jeremy before he had to get down to the stage for his ensemble role in Loathing. Logically, he knew that his relationship was sound enough with Jeremy that it was not necessary to immediately apologize for kissing someone else in a performance; still, that did not stop the anxiety monster in his brain from screaming at him that Jeremy was going to leave him if he did not talk to him pronto.

 

Jeremy was standing a foot away from the door, clearly surprised by Michael’s sudden appearance. They stood staring at each other for a few moments before Michael surged forward, pressing his lips against Jeremy’s. Jeremy blinked in surprise from behind his glasses before returning the kiss.

 

“I’m sorry.” Michael murmured as he pulled away. “I should’ve- I know I told you I would do that but- oh shit, Jer-” he stammered, looking him over. Jeremy chuckled quietly, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Michael stopped his rant, face pinkening further.

 

“Michael, I love you.” Jeremy promised. “We can talk about this more later, but I’m not leaving you.” He reassured, kissing his other cheek tenderly. “Well, technically, I’ve gotta leave now, but you know-” Jeremy rambled, squeezing past him.

 

“Yeah yeah yeah!” Michael let him pass. “Okay, uh, good luck!” He called as he watched his boyfriend sprint down the hall. He walked back into the AV Booth, sitting back down in the seat he had before. Christine was looking at him with wide eyes. He started adjusting the lighting panel for the next number, humming Sixteen Going on Seventeen to himself.

 

“Well, well, well.” Christine rasped, smiling behind her mask. “Who would’ve known that Michael Mell was a falsetto?”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You made it to the end! Congrats!
> 
> Man, was this fun to write. Just a fifteen page long fluffstravaganza. Of course I was inspired by Andrew Keenan-Dolger and Jay Armstrong Johnson's performance of Sixteen Going on Seventeen, but George Salazar's SPEC TAC U LAR voice was certainly the nail in the coffin that made this fic a necessity. I know that in reality, some of those notes are not actually in his range but I can dream.
> 
> BTW: of course the next year, they had dozens of eager freshmen ready to join drama club because of the show they put on. And the video Jenna had of the performance probably racked up a little over 500,000 views and maybe the attention of a few actors. Who knows! (me. I know.)
> 
> Hopefully, my next big monster length fic will have its first chapter out before the end of the summer. I really hope you guys will like NJ99 as much as me and my Star do.
> 
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/early morning replaying 16 going on 17 over and over accidentally keeping your grandmother in the next room up until maybe two in the morning!  
> -Hope


End file.
